Balatonfüred
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Central Transdanubia | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Veszprém County | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Balatonfüredi | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = FIDESZ-KDNP | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Dr. István Bóka | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 46.48 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 13401 | population_as_of = 1 Jan 2010 | population_density_km2 = 288.50 | population_demonym = | population_note = |timezone = CET |utc_offset = +1 |timezone_DST = CEST |utc_offset_DST = +2 |postal_code_type = Postal code |postal_code =8230 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 87 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Balatonfüred is a popular resort town in Veszprém County, Central Transdanubia Region, Hungary, with a population of thirteen thousand, situated on the north shore of the Lake Balaton. It is considered to be the capital of the Northern lake shore and has significant yachting life. It is also a favorite location for coarse fishing, carp being the most common catch. The lake has been erroneously spoiled with eels and other non indigenous species which are by now on the decline. The temperature of the water is above 20 degrees Celsius from May to September. The quality of the water is excellent. Description The town has two marinas, a string of carbonated mineral water springs, beautiful listed buildings from the middle of the 18th and the 19th centuries and fine restaurants. It has modern hotels and guest-houses to accommodate about fifty thousand visitors in the summer. The nearest villages around Balatonfüred are Tihany, Aszófő, Balatonszőlős and Csopak, all renowned for their wine land and beaches. Highway No 71 crosses the town as well as a single track railway line between Budapest and Tapolca. Former large employer in town included the Ship-yard, whereas today the larges employer is the State Heart Hospital, the largest industry is catering and providing boarding and accommodation. The town has a pier, a harbour, a large camping site and several private marinas. People come here to enjoy the mild micro-climate, beautiful scenery, the local wine, made of Olaszrizling grapes, and sailing and swimming facilities, as well as to revive the two-century-old tradition of socializing around spas, bathing and vacationing. The main events of the two-month-long summer holiday season include a ball for first-time visitors with a beauty contest and a wine-tasting festival, both in August. Füred (short for Balatonfüred) has six comprehensive schools, three grammar schools, a secondary modern school for viniculture, the Lajos Loczy High School and Janos Ferencsik Music School (conservatory). A number of choirs, bands and sporting clubs are also present. The town has a local TV studio and a monthly newspaper. Füred has a newly built conference and sport centre as well. There is a Resort House for translators of Hungarian works into foreign languages (Lipták Villa) operated by a foundation that offers scholarships to foreign nationals active in translating from the Hungarian language. There are three churches in town: a typical red-sandstone Catholic church, a white Protestant church and a modern Evangelist church. A Pentecostal, American type of Christian denomination Faith Church is also active in the former Communist party headquarters. Balatonfüred has a number of conference halls, and a large clinic for heart patients. It also has a number of wine cellars that sell white house wine in the vineyards on the hillside overlooking the town and the lake. In winter, the lake may freeze over for weeks so that skaters and ice boaters take over. State Hospital for Cardiology With its 429 beds the State Hospital for Cardiology in Balatonfüred boasts the largest cardiac-rehabilitation center in Hungary. The hospital is built on the lake shore and is flanked by the Tagore promenade (see picture at right), named after the Nobel-laureate Indian poet Rabindranath Tagore, who was treated here. Many other famous and ordinary patients come here to heal and recuperate year-round thanks to the carbonated springs and baths, which are one of the best-known healing agents in Balatonfüred since the 17th century. The town was officially declared a spa in 1772. The Kossuth Spring and other springs near the hospital supply water containing free and bound carbon dioxide as well as iron, magnesium, potassium, hydrocarbonate, calcium, sodium, sulfur and other minerals. The temperature of the spring waters is 14 to 15 °C; they are collected into a large basin and conducted to the spa building. Then the carbonated water is warmed up to and used for treatment. Sights * A well named after Lajos Kossuth with carbonated drinking water - see gallery below * Former classicist holiday home of actress Lujza Blaha (1816) * The resort house of Mór Jókai * A cave named after geologist Lajos Lóczy * Tagore promenade * Sundance Park, set on the site of the former Greek Quarter, it houses many Clubs, bars and restaurants. Gallery image:The_pier_in_Balatonfüred.jpg File:Balatonfured2.jpg File:Balatonfured3.jpg File:Balatonfured4.jpg image:Balatonfüred- Hungary.jpg File:Fasor2.jpg File:GoldenBridge.jpg File:ShipsBalatonfüred.jpg References External links * Balatonfüred town Web site - in English * State Hospital for Cardiology in Balatonfüred (in English) * Pictures of Balatonfüred - Pictures of Balatonfüred * Annagora Water Park Category:Balatonfüred Category:Settlements in Veszprém County Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary